1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal oxygen connector system and more particularly pertains to coupling any of a plurality of different oxygen sources to an oxygen tube leading to any of a plurality of different oxygen utilizing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oxygen systems and connectors of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, oxygen systems and connectors of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling oxygen tubes with sources through known designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,863 to Rubin et al discloses a connector for inhalation therapy apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,769 to Lacey discloses a non-rigid universal coupling for health related equipment. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,280 to Salter et al discloses a tubing end-piece and connector.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a universal oxygen connector system that allows for coupling any of a plurality of different oxygen sources to an oxygen tube leading to any of a plurality of different oxygen utilizing devices.
In this respect, the universal oxygen connector system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling any of a plurality of different oxygen sources to an oxygen tube leading to any of a plurality of different oxygen utilizing devices.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved universal oxygen connector system which can be used for coupling any of a plurality of different oxygen sources to an oxygen tube leading to any of a plurality of different oxygen utilizing devices. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of oxygen systems and connectors of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved universal oxygen connector system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved universal oxygen connector system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a first source of oxygen. The first source of oxygen has an enlarged output orifice. Source oxygen is adapted to pass through the enlarged output orifice. The output orifice has an inner bore. The output orifice also has an outer generally cylindrical surface. The outer cylindrical surface has male threads. Provided next is a flexible cylindrical elastomeric oxygen tube. The oxygen tube is of an extended length having a diameter. The oxygen tube has a first input end and a remote second output end. The first input end is adapted to make a flush abutment with the first source of oxygen at the output orifice. The second output end is adapted to attach to any of a plurality of oxygen utilizing devices. Next provided is a generally cylindrical rigid plastic connector. The connector has an exterior surface. The exterior surface has a first region of a first greater diameter at a first end. The exterior surface also has a second region of a second lesser diameter at a second end. An intermediated tapered region is provided between the first and second regions. The connector has a central generally cylindrical bore. The cylindrical bore extends through the first end and second end forming an interior surface. The first end has female threads on the interior surface. The first end is also adapted to couple with the male threads of the source of oxygen. The second end has a diameter slightly greater than that of the elastomeric oxygen tube. The second end is adapted to receive the oxygen tube. The interior surface within the second region has an annular recess. Further provided are a pair of flanges. The flanges protrude radially from the exterior surface of the connector. The flanges are located within the same plane on opposite sides of the connector. The flanges are adapted to assist a user in the coupling of the connector to the source of oxygen. Provided next are a plurality of enlarged stoppers. The stoppers extend radially from the tube at circumferentially spaced locations. The stoppers have a maximum diameter greater than the diameter of the second end of the connector. The stoppers are adapted to prevent the rubber tube from extending to a greater then desired distance into the connector. Even further provided is an elastomeric washer. The washer has a central aperture. The aperture has an internal diameter and an external diameter. The internal diameter is essentially equal to the diameter of the rubber tube. The washer is adapted to reside around the rubber tube within the bored out region of the connector. In this manner, the rubber tube is prevented from sliding out of the connector. The washer is located between the first input end of the tube and the stoppers. Next provided is an o-ring. The o-ring is fabricated of a lubricious material. The o-ring has an inner diameter and outer diameter. The inner diameter is essentially equal to that of the rubber tube. In this manner, a snug fit is provided between the connector and the rubber tube. The o-ring is located in the circular recess of the second region of the connector. Last provided is a second source of oxygen. The second source of oxygen has an output end of a reduced diameter with an axial bore. The second source also has an intermediate portion. The second source also has a base portion. All have a bore coaxial with the bore of the reduced output end. The reduced output end is adapted to couple within the first input end of the oxygen tube and allow the oxygen to pass from the source to the tube.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved universal oxygen connector system which has all of the advantages of the prior art oxygen systems and connectors of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved universal oxygen connector system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved universal oxygen connector system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved universal oxygen connector system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such universal oxygen connector system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a universal oxygen connector system for coupling any of a plurality of different oxygen sources to an oxygen tube leading to any of a plurality of different oxygen utilizing devices.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oxygen connector system for coupling an oxygen source to an oxygen tube comprising a source of oxygen. The source has an output orifice through which source oxygen is adapted to pass. The orifice has an inner bore and an outer surface. A flexible cylindrical elastomeric tube has a first input end and a second output end. The first input end is adapted to make a flush abutment with the source at the orifice. A generally cylindrical rigid connector has an exterior surface with a first region and a second region. An intermediate tapered region is provided between the first and second regions. The connector has a central generally cylindrical bore extending through the first and second ends forming an interior surface. The second end has a diameter slightly greater than that of the tube. A pair of stoppers are provided adjacent to the input end of the tube.